Fight it out
by Nuala Lady of the Lake
Summary: Takes place after Rhett left Scarlett. Melanie is still alive in this one, though. Rhett comes back to visit the children. He and Scarlett have another fight. But sometimes that can be a good thing...


"Fight it out" by "Nualaladyofthelake"

Rhett has come back the children and He and Scarlett have a fight. But sometimes fighting can help clean the air ;)

„How would you even know, you think you know me inside out when you never even took the time to get to know me. You made up your mind about me when I was sixteen and you..made up your mind that was a horrible person, unworthy of love and desire- and maybe, maybe you're right! But what I don't understand is why you would marry me if you don't want me"

"Scarlett's head was bowed, tears were starting to stream down her pale cheeks and her speech, had become less intelligible."Rhett couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she trying to trick him? Was this another one of her performances? Surely she didn't really believe what she was saying, did she? She didn't seem like she was acting, could it be – but there still was the ever-looming Ashley Wilkes to discredit what she was insinuating.

„I want you, Scarlett! I've always wanted you. It's you, who has always wished to be in someone else's arms!"

Scarlett looked up from her hands, that she had been twisting in the fabric of her purple gown.  
"„You never wanted me, Rhett, you haven't said so once.."

„Scarlett-"

„..and I see the kind of women you look at and engage with.."

„Scarlett don't you dare bring that up again.."

„I know they are beautiful and way more attractive than me and you want to do – things with them instead of me."

„That just isn't true! I look at them because my own wife can't bear me to look at her, let alone share her bed."

„I did want you to look at me, - I do and I want you to do the other things too."

„Damn it Scarlett, how can you want to do it if you can't even voice it?" His voice had turned mocking but he couldn't help it, she could be such a child.

„Because of this." She said shrilly

„What?" He was full-on shouting now, but he didn't care, this was ridiculous. This is why he had left in the first place, although he had to admit it was kind of invigorating, he felt like he was alive again, this was at least better than when they passed by each other without a word or even a glance.

„Because you always mock and humiliate me." Her tone had gone from too loud, to the point where he almost didn't catch what she said.

„I don't."

„Yes, you do, you always point out my flaws and make me feel stupid, mean and ugly. And maybe I am all of these things but nobody likes to be reminded of it, every day of their lives."

„Scarlett I don't.."

„Yes, you do."

„Damn it Scarlett, how am I supposed to say nice things if you won't even let me finish my sentences ?"

„But I already know what you#re going to say."

„Oh really are you a mind reader now?" Rhett raised a sardonic eyebrow.

„No, but when you start a sentence with my name it's never going to be good."

„That's simply not true! What am I supposed to call you sugarpie? Scarlett is your name isn't it?"

„No, but you only ever call me Scarlett when you're angry. And you never say nice things or look at me like you do at Belle. And now you're mocking me again!"

„ I don't-." Did he, he was about to disagree but now he wasn't sure. She was certainly wrong about Belle. He did look at her longingly just not when she was aware of it, that would be the end of him. At the mention of Belle, another person entered his mind, - an unwelcome one.

„That's rich coming from the person constantly pining after the distinguished Mr. Wilkes. What of your love for Ashley, shouldn't you be more concerned about that? How would he feel about this conversation we are having?"

„Oh, I don't care about Ashley! I haven't in a long time!"

He was taken aback, she had denied her adoration for Ashley before but she had never sounded so sincere. But that couldn't be true! Their whole marriage had been plagued but the spineless blonde idiot, there was no way, it had to be another of her schemes.

„If there is one thing, you're not good at, my pet, it is acting, so don't bother screwing up your face, it isn't attractive."

„Pet" she spat with such venom he almost took a step backward.

„That's all I am to you. Just a pet. Something to amuse you, be used and kicked out once you grow tired o fit. Not even a human being." Tears were streaming down her face in earnest now.

Damn her for turning this around on him  
„You know it was never meant that way and don't you dare, pinning this on me when it really is about your love for Ashley." He thundered trying to gain the upper hand again.

„I don't care about Ashley. Let alone love him! Rhett, I haven't cared about Ashley since I met you. I... "  
She stopped, dropping her head, her shoulder still shaking with silent sobs.

He hated how she behaved, she had never played the vulnerable card with him before, she was usually loud and aggressive during their fights.

„You're lying! Why would you pine after him for all these years, if you didn't love him, why constantly watch him and Melanie? Why bring him up at any possible occasion? This is really low even for you Scarlett!"

„Because I was jealous of what they had and I wanted you to be jealous of him." She sighed in defeat.

He hadn't realized he had stepped into her space and grabbed her upper arms until he felt her trying to squirm out of his hold.

„Why? Hasn't Melly always been kind to you? Hasn't she always looked out and cared for you? Why would you begrudge her that happiness? Why would you want me to be jealous, are you really such an attention whore that everyone, has to constantly be fully focused on you." He ignored the way she flinched at the word „whore", even though it was in an entirely different context, he knew it was low to call her that. He squeezed her arms to make her look at him. „Tell me!"

Her head snapped up and she looked at him head-on with her watery, stunning green eyes. They were red-rimmed from crying, which made them appear even more vivid.  
„I wasn't jealous of her having Ashley, I was jealous of what they had! Of how much he loved and wanted her! That's what I wanted but not from him, I wanted it from you."

„What? But you had me."

„No not really. You courted me and demanded I marry you and then it was like you lost interest. You never told me you loved me, you never said I was beautiful or that you desired me. You don't treat me like a wife or a lover. You treat me like a child on good days and like a stray cat on all other days. You are so much smarter than me Rhett.

None of the things I learned that were supposed to entice men worked on you, whenever I tried to seduce you or entertain you, you saw right through it and rediculed me. And then I notice the kind of women you were really interested in and I realized I could never look like that. My hair is black and my breasts are small and all I can do to enhance my appearance is by doing up my face and wear pretty dresses but when I did that you would make fun of me again. So the only thing left to do was pretend I really didn't want you but Ashley. I thought maybe you would chase me again, like before we were married but you didn't... "

„You really wanted me?"  
„Yes! I'm not that dumb Rhett! When I first saw you I nearly missed a step and fell down the stairs. I thought you were the most handsome man I had ever seen! But then my friend told me you only used women and discarded them after - never married them. And I was brought up to become a lady. I know what you're going to say- no, I didn't turn out to be one but I desperately wanted to be one.

So I tried to stay away from you, but it was so hard to tell you no and then when you asked me to marry you I was so happy and I thought you truly wanted me because you had seen me at my worst and still wanted me to be your wife. And I noticed how much you cared about other people and how well you treated those who needed it but you were so indifferent to me and so cold." She said the last word with a shiver as if she physically felt said „cold".

„Cold?"

„Yes, it was like something behind your eyes changed, right after the wedding night."

„Yes I suppose it did." He said pensively.

„ Was it because of oft the relations – was I not what you wanted?"

„What do you mean?"

„ I mean " she sniffed and then looked up at him her lip trembling „ was I not beautiful enough or did I not do what those other women did? I was so scared and I didn't really know anything and it had been so awful with Frank and it was over so quickly if only there had been more time and you told me what you wanted.."

„ No, Scarlett, god no! I felt like you didn't want me because you looked at me in that hostile way and I was pretty drunk because I was nervous and I.- " he had started rambling.

„You were nervous? " She asked, sounding confused.

„ Yes, very!"

„ But, what did you have to be nervous about? You have been with so many women-"

„Never been married to one, you see you were really the more experienced one oft he two of us." He tried to lighten the mood but it wasn't well-received.

Scarlett ducked her head again.

„ I was so nervous because I wanted to make the best night you ever had, so I got drunk and I don't remember everything but I guess I got so „excited"

I couldn't contain myself and it didn't last very long and the when I woke up you looked really unhappy." He sighed.

„Well, you didn't have much to compete with."

„ Was it that awful- when you slept with your previous husbands?"

„ Yes." She murmured not looking at him, focusing instead on her sleeves.  
„It was nothing like they describe it in the romance novels!" She mumbled.

„So you _**do**_ read those, you always denied they were yours! You said they were Melly's." He teased.

„Not hey were mine, she blushed prettily."

„What did your romance novels say it would be like?" He was truly curious.

„Huh? Well, I really don't remember.."

„Come on Scarlett, tell me!" He coaxed.

„Oh well , just silly things, like the most wonderful feeling one has ever felt and that it's the closest two people can be and after there is a lot of erm „cuddling".

„ And that's not what it felt like when we-..when we did it?" He suddenly felt a lump in his throat, he wanted to know but he was also scared to know.

„ I-" she paused and it didn't look like she would continue.

„Be honest Scarlett, we can't drift apart any further than we already have at this point, you at least owe me some honesty."

„ I was really nervous and it hurt that first time so than after that I was always worried..and I you were never unkind when we did it but then after you would always look so disappointed and unaffected, while I was lying the bare and I just wanted to be close but you always moved away quickly and it made me feel so .." a sob escaped „ and then after that one night – that night was different but then you left and didn't come back fort he longest time" she started crying now and

Rhett's heart broke.  
„ I'm so sorry Scarlett,- god I didn't mean to hurt you! Trust me that was the last thing I wanted! I wanted to give you the world!"

„ But you were disappointed!"

„Not with you! I wasn't! I was disappointed with myself because I couldn't sweep you off your feet the way I wanted to. I wanted you so much, loved you so much it got in the way."

„Really?" She asked staring at the buttons on his waistcoat.

Rhett took hold of her chin trying to get her to look at him.  
„Really." „Look at me please."

His voice was more gentle than it had been for a long time so she did.

Rhett was taken aback by how insecure and young she looked.

„Oh" she murmured, fiddling with the buttons on his waistcoat. It made the skin on his chest tingle. She looked relieved and it made Rhett feel good – finally having come clean, he suddenly badly wanted to only be kind to her, to wipe away all those years of suffering, insults, and pain.

He also started to become aware of what all this talk about intercourse had done to his anatomy. He became increasingly aware of her scent, the nearness of her body, her warmth.

Suddenly her face fell.

„What?" he asked.

„ But you don't anymore.." she said sadly.  
„What ?"

„You don't want me anymore, you said you** loved** me, you **did want me** but you **don't** any more!" another tear ran down her cheek.  
It was proof of her innocence that she would say something like that when she was so close to him, when it would have been blatantly obvious to any other human being, how much he wanted her at this moment.

„Scarlett trust me I do want you very much" He gritted out, trying hard not to grab her and take her on the floor right then and there.

„ Nonsense" she said, gathering her skirts about to turn around and leave.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his groin, pressing it, where he most wanted it.  
Her eyes grew so big and round, it was almost comical.  
„What ?- I don't understand.."

Rhett cursed under his breath. Was this really happening? Was she serious.  
Judging by the look on her face she was.

„ You don't know? How can you not know what this means ?"

Scarlett looked hurt again. She wasn't lying.

„ If a man really wants to bed a woman certain parts of him get- ready to do so, this is what's happening right now.."

„Oh." She murmured her face once again flushed and almost curious, her hand tightening once reflexively on his cock.

„Ahh- you don't want to do that.." he gritted his eyes closed, his teeth clenched. He was not going to come right here, right now!

„ Am I hurting you? " She looked alarmed.

„Not he opposite! But if you don't want me to throw you on the floor right now you should stop right now!"

„And if I do want that?"

His eyes shot open.

Her face was still blotchy and tearstained, but there was a slight tilt to her lip. Could it be?  
„Scarlett-" he said warningly.

She moved her hand again, there was no real rhyme or rhythm to it was clear that she had no idea what she was doing but the fact that she was touching him of her own volution after such a long time without being touched, the fact that, the only person in the world he wanted to touch him, made him grow rock hard within seconds.  
He grabbed her tiny hand and stilled it.

She looked confused and almost hurt.

„Scarlett I want to make love to you more than anything right now, but you have to want it and if you do want it you have to stop moving your hand because otherwise we're going to have a repeat of our wedding night and I can't have that again. If you don't want this I will walk away right now no questions asked but you have to be honest!"

He hadn't realized how much he still wanted this, until now. His heart started pounding as he waited for her reply.

Scarlett's heart was also pounding and there was a strange rushing sound in her ears. He was giving her another chance, a chance to make this right?  
„I do" she mumbled.

„What's that? " He tried to catch her gaze but she didn't look at him, instead she stared at her feet.  
Was he serious?

Or was he going to laugh in her face once she told him? He did say he loved her and wanted her..Scarlett made up her mind then and there. One of them would have to be brave and tell the truth. Lying was what had caused this mess in the first place...

„I do want that, too!" She looked into his eyes and squared her shoulders for good measure but it still came out slightly shy.

His heart soared at her words and his libido ran wild but he had to force it down he reminded himself.  
He lifted her hand, he was still holding to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles.  
Scarlett's eyelids fluttered and her cheeks flushed again.

They both took a step towards the other, at the same time which Scarlett's head to bump into Rhett's chest and reminded him of their height difference. Standing up the top of her head barely reached the middle of his chest. He reached down, grabbed her on both sides of her waist and lifted her up, telling her to put her legs around him. Once their heads were closer to the same height, he wasted no time fitting his lips to hers.

Her lips were soft and after a few coaxing strokes of his tongue, she parted them obediently and allowing his tongue to enter. Her arms came around him, resting tentatively on his back as his tongue massaged hers. He slowed his ministrations until she caught on and imitated what he was doing.

Scarlett gasped between kisses, they had never kissed like that before. She was growing increasingly warmer, her head light, from being lifted up that way and her whole body tingling, where it touched Rhett's. When she needed air, she turned her head into Rhett's neck and breathed in his scent, she had always loved his scent. Not so much the smell that clung to him when he came home from the bar or when he smoked but the underlying smell that was uniquely him.

She realized that Rhett had pulled her away from him and was almost done undoing the buttons on her dress, her fingers joint his and withing seconds he was lifting the garment over her head. Rhett sat her on the bed and continued his work. Her Corset and the rest of her clothing soon followed, leaving her in her chemise. Rhett stared at her breathing heavily. When he reached for her again to pull off the last article of clothing she stopped him.

His face grew guarded. This was it. She was going to stop him. She got him all hot and bothered to the point, it hurt and now she was going to reject him. He was so focused on his inner monologue that he didn't realize, she had spoken until he saw her lips move.

„What?" He asked dumbly.

„I said you first" she repeated shyly.

He started taking off his clothes so fast, Scarlett started to laugh. But there was no menace in it, she looked girlishly happy and he loved it.

He shot her a crooked smile and slowed down to unlace his boots, socks, and pants.  
Now unincumbered by the restraints of his pants, he felt his erection bobbing underneath the loose material of his underwear.

Scarlett's gaze dropped to his groin. He slowly took off his underwear, his scrotum growing heavy under her stare. He reached for her and picked her up. She was so light, he would be surprised if she weighed more than a hundred pounds. He marveled in their differences. She was the tiniest woman he had ever seen, without being scrawny, it was incredibly attractive on her.

He took hold of her chemise and pulled it over her head. She squeaked in surprise and pulled her naked chest to his. Rhett sucked in a breath at the contact. He was aware of every inch of his body that touched hers.

Scarlett was overwhelmed. There was so much assaulting all of her senses. She wanted to see, touch taste every inch of him, now that she could finally show that she wanted to. But she was also incredibly nervous what he would think of her, did he remember her body, would it compare to what he was used to? Would this experience be like the other ones?

As he carried her over to the bed she clung and didn't let go when he tried to put her down on the mattress,. Rhett tried to unhook her arms from behind his back but she wouldn't let go.

„Scarlet, honey, you need to let me go for just a second he murmured"

She did and her arms immediately came up to cover her chest.

„So that's why.." he thought.  
He moved to lie next to her on the bed and gently touched her face tilting up her chin.

„Honey look at me." He coaxed.

She reluctantly did as he asked.

„Scarlett you have to trust me for this to work! I promise I won't hurt you and you don't have to do anything you don't want to do alright?"

„You won't mock me either and you won't be dis- disappointed? " She looked so insecure it broke his heart. He cursed himself, for the damage he had done to keep his pride intact. It hadn't done either oft hem any good.

„I won't. I promise! And there is nothing you could do to disappoint me. I'm honored you let me back into your bed and I will not do anything to make you regret that!" He said solemnly.

When he tried to lift her arms away from her chest again and this time she let him.  
He marveled once again at her beauty. Her skin as white and as smooth as porcelain. She was right she wasn't like any other woman he had ever been with, but not in the way she thought. Everything about her was so exquisitely delicate. From her refined features and stunning green eyes to her tiny feet. Carefully while keeping his eyes on hers, he cupped each of her small breasts and kissed them, before placing a kiss right above her heart.

„You're beautiful Scarlett. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

„Oh, you do run on Rhett." She mumbled looking down again.

„No I mean it! And I'm truly sorry I made you feel otherwise. You deserve to hear it multiple times a day."

„Thank you Rhett." She murmured her eyes misty.

He kissed her gently, while running his hands down her body to where her legs met.  
He felt her tense up when his hand reached the place between her legs. He nearly growled in frustration.

„Trust me" he murmured lowly, his eyes gently and almost pleading.

„You don't have to touch.."

„Yes, I do, for this to go right, I will make you feel good I promise. If you don't like it I'll stop right away."

She realized that this was important to him so she nodded and unclenched her legs. She ran her hand along his jawline and into his soft hair, gripping it softly when his fingers touched her –there. It was the most curious thing she ever felt. He was so gentle, his eyes soft and unguarded never breaking contact with hers.

He parted her nether lips and tentatively touched her opening before dipping his finger inside. He moved in and back out several times while she felt herself grow hot and somewhat slippery and itchy. He then added another finger to the small bud of nerves above, which made her hips lift off the mattress. She looked at him in surprise her mouth opening in surprise but only a strangled sound escaped. Instinctively her body followed his finger whenever he tried to remove it, her breathing growing labored and the itchiness growing stronger.

She needed –something but what? Rhett kept going and suddenly she felt a tingling overtake her and his fingers, moved faster, both over and inside of her until suddenly I was almost too much and she tried to move away, but he followed and then a wave of pleasure rolled over her, touching every nerve ending on her body from the tips of her breasts to her toes, which curled at the sensation.

When he felt her finish Rhett slowly withdrew his fingers resting his head in his hand to watch her. She truly was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. A flush covered her whole body and a slow smile spread over her face as her breathing slowly calmed down.

This was what he had wanted for her. This was what should have happened the first time they slept together.  
He was still considering this when she surprised him by pulling his head down for a kiss and his body towards hers. The suddenness oft the movement caused him to tumble on top of her rather ungracefully and certain „parts" of his to dig into her stomach.

„That felt really good Rhett, thank you! "

„You are most welcome!"  
They shared a smile. Scarlett ran her hand along his collarbone and frowned.

„But you haven't-.." she didn't finish her sentence but it was clear what she was trying to say.

„I don't have to, if you don't want to we can just stop here. I wanted to fix what went wrong on our wedding night." and he meant it, he didn' want to spoil what just happened.

She pulled him close again and kissed him before replying.  
„So let me fix it, too. I want to."

„Can I inside of you ?" He asked. „I won't last long, it's been so long since.."

„You already made feel good." She said, „now it's your turn."

„Just go slow,-it's been a while form me, too!"

He nodded, eagerly lining up their bodies, before gently penetrating her entrance, pushing into her inch by inch. Gods she was so hot and tight, he nearly lost it right away.

When he was halfway in he noticed that her face was screwed up in discomfort.  
He stopped immediately.  
„Am I hurting you?" He asked alarmed.

„No. " It sounded like the opposite.

„Scarlett be honest!"

She didn't know how to tell him, it wasn't pain, not really, it was uncomfortable and she felt like he might rip her apart but at the same time, her body seemed to want to pull him in further still and reveled in the intrusion.

„ ‚s not pain, it's just larger than I thought and it's uncomfortable but also feels good.. " she trailed off not sure she was making sense when she looked up and was met with Rhett's grin.  
„larger than you thought- huh?" he grinned more broadly. He was incredibly attractive when he was confident, but she wasn't going to tell him that!

„Oh I swear to god, Rhett Butler you are the most conceited man I have ever encountered!" She exclaimed instead.

„I take what compliments I can get." He grinned.

She suddenly felt a wave of tenderness for this man, overcome her.

„You're also one of the kindest and most generous men I ever met." She murmured while gently brushing a lock of hair of his forehead.

He stared at her intensely before lowering his head kissing that spot above her heart again. A silent admission.

Scarlett realized that while they were talking, her insides had become accustomed tot he intrusion and loosened considerably.

„I think you can move now." She told him.

„Oh thank god!" He exclaimed.  
„Remeber I told you – I was close." He reminded her.

„Yes don't worry, I'll be fine."

He started to move in earnest than pushing deeper and deeper inside of her before pulling out again. He remembered now, why it had been so hard to make her orgasm before, being inside of this woman had to be the sweetest place on earth. Her walls clung to him and pulsed around him to the point where he thought he would go out of his mind. He felt her tiny hands touch his shoulders tentatively as if she wasn't sure she was allowed to. He grabbed her hand in his and placed it firmly onto his shoulder.

„Touch me anywhere you like! Please!" She nodded and ran her hands over his chest and down his back, briefly touching his butt before running up again. He gripped her legs and hooked them around his hips before speeding up his thrust. He was so close. Scarlett used both her arms and legs around him and pulled him as close to her as possible and that did it, he felt his orgasm hit him hard. He drove into her as deep as he could and spilled his seed.

When he pried his eyes open again, Scarlett was still clinging to him. He became aware that his full body weight was on top of her and he tried to move immediately, but she wouldn't budge.

„Scarlett, let me up."

„No, stay."

„I'm too heavy!" He tried to untangle her slender arms but she wouldn't let him and he didn't want to hurt her.

„I don't care."

He sighed, he could stay for a minute longer he supposed. He relaxed on top of her slightly, breathing in her comforting scent that reminded him of night-blooming jasmine. Fresh and clean. It was then that he became aware of her body shaking slightly and wetness on his neck, where her cheek lay.

He tried to pull away from her again, the tried to turn his head.  
„Scarlett, let go! What's wrong?" He demanded alarmed.

„Not-thing." She hiccuped.

„Tell me!" He requested gently.

„Did I hurt you?" He couldn't bear it if he did, he had tried so hard... and she had trusted him...He cursed himself „Too soon, you bastard you were to fast, too hard on her."

„No, you didn't hurt me. You made me feel amazing!" She insisted.

„Then what is it ?" he was confused  
„Let me up!" he tried again. Her shaking grew stronger.

„If I let you up..if I let you up you'll leave again and I can'- after what just happened, after knowing it can be so wonderful, I just can't."

Rhett finally found a way to relieve her of his weight, by pushing up on his forearms, grabbing Scarletts back and flipping them so she was now laying on top of him.

„Scarlett, I won't leave! I would never after what just happened, I couldn't even if I wanted to!"

„But you left before, she sniffled." Another scar, he had inflicted would he live to heal them all, he hoped so.

„Yes, I know. That was wrong, I'm sorry about that! I won't do that again!" he gently ran his fingers over her back.

„You will stay ?"

„If you want me, to?"

„Of course!" She lifted her head and hitting his chest lightly.

„Ow!" He feigned injury.

„Sorry." She looked sheepish before an impish smile appeared on her face.

„You'll stay.." she murmured laying her head on his chest again.

„As long as you want me to."

„Forever."

„You're sure about that?"

„For now." But he heard the smile in her voice.

„Ah." He sighed.

„Rhett?"

„Yes?" He wrapped her long hair around his neck as he waited for her reply.

„I love you!"

His heart skipped a beat and a big smile started to spread across his face.

„I love you too, Scarlett!" He said looking down into her emerald eyes.

She kissed the spot above his heart before laying her head down again, snuggling closer to his body.

„We should have fights, like this more often" she said drowsily and Rhett laughed not disagreeing with her.

**The End** _for now_

Hope you like it! Let me know what you think! First GWTW fic I own nothing!


End file.
